In Your Dreams
by Timmy Turner
Summary: Timmy wishes that what ever he dreams would come true. Please read and review. Chapter 2 is finally up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairly Oddparents, just so we're clear.  
  
A/N: This is my first fan fic. Please read+review!  
  
- Chapter 1 -  
  
Timmy, a puny little 10-year-old kid with brown hair, blue eyes, and a pink hat and shirt, and Trixie, a girl a little taller than Timmy, with black hair and blue eyes also, were sitting at a table in a very elegant restaurant, finishing their wonderful meal, while planning on going to a movie afterwards.  
  
"So how did you like dinner Trixie?" Timmy asked.  
  
"It was great, Timmy. Thanks." Trixie said sweetly.  
  
Afterwards, they ventured out to the movie. Timmy and Trixie boarded his motorcycle and rode off to the movies. After they had chosen one to see and bought their tickets, they seated themselves toward the back of the theater. During the movie, they were just about to kiss each other when suddenly.  
  
"Good Morning Dimmsdale!" Chet Ubetcha's voice rang out.  
  
Timmy suddenly jerked up and realized that all of that was only a dream. He sulkily got out of bed, stretched and yawned.  
  
Cosmo and Wanda, Timmy's fairy godparents, appeared next to him. Cosmo was the less bright of the two fairies. He has green hair and green eyes while Wanda, has pink hair and eyes. They were about to do their usual 'Good Morning, Timmy!' routine, but the look of discouragement on his face prevented them from doing it. Wanda said, "Have another one of those Trixie dreams again?"  
  
Timmy looked up at her with a very depressed look on his face. "Yeah," He angrily said, "Man! I'm sick of this! I'm sick of having this dream and then waking up to my dumb, boring life!"  
  
"Well what are you going to do Timmy?" Cosmo questioned.  
  
Timmy thought for a moment. Suddenly his face lit up as he thought of something. "Okay you guys. I wish whatever I dreamed would come true!" he said with a lot of excitement.  
  
"Okay!" Cosmo said as he raised his wand in preparation to grant Timmy's wish.  
  
"Wait!" Wanda broke in and prevented Cosmo from doing anything, "Ya know Timmy, we should really think about this before we do anything drastic."  
  
"Aw, c'mon!" Timmy yelled, "My life sucks and I'm so sick of it!"  
  
"Well.OK," Wanda said hesitantly, "But remember, nothing will happen until tomorrow."  
  
"What?! Why?!" Timmy objected.  
  
"Well, because you have to have a dream about something first," Wanda told the boy.  
  
"Oh well that's great. Well." Timmy paused for a minute to think about what he was getting into. He really wanted to be the version of himself he dreamed about. "I guess I'll have to take the risk."  
  
The day dragged on like any other day. Timmy had to suffer through the usual: Crocker's insane and annoying lectures about fairy godparents, being ignored by Trixie and the other popular kids after several futile attempts to gain their attention. And that evening he had nothing exciting to look forward to but homework and his red-haired evil babysitter - Vicky.  
  
- That evening -  
  
After completing all of the tasked that Vicky requested, Timmy went to his room and collapsed on his bed and sighed. "Man, I can't wait until tomorrow." He said, wearily.  
  
Cosmo and Wanda appeared. Cosmo glanced at the clock on Timmy's bedside table. It read 6:00 p.m. "Well ya know Timmy its 9:00 on the east coast, so you could just go to bed right now!" Cosmo said with enthusiasm. Timmy turned and gave him a look that said "dear God."  
  
After Timmy had finished his complicating homework, he got in his PJ's and climbed into bed. He was very tired, but excited about what might happen the next day.  
  
"'Night Cosmo, 'Night Wanda." Timmy said sleepily.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's a very short chapter. So what do you think? Please review! I'm still tweaking parts of my story so there are probably some errors.  
  
- Timmy 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own The Fairly Oddparents.  
  
A/N: Sorry I've taken so long to get Chapter 2 up. Between having writer's block and school it's been hard. So anyways, lets just get to Chapter 2 shall we?  
  
- Dream -  
  
As Timmy had hoped, the same dream he had had for the past 3 nights happened again. Only this dream was different then before. Timmy was not only Trixie's girlfriend; he was also incredibly popular.  
  
- The next morning -  
  
Timmy awoke to the same greeting he had the morning before. After getting his thoughts together, he remembered what he had wished for the night before.  
  
"Cosmo, Wanda!" Timmy yelled.  
  
His two fairy godparents appeared before him.  
  
"I wish that I was ready for school." Timmy demanded. At the same time, he noticed that his attitude had changed.  
  
"You could at least say please." Wanda stated.  
  
Timmy looked annoyed and crossed his arms. "Please." He flatly said.  
  
POOF - Timmy was in his popular clothes. He checked himself and ran downstairs to have breakfast. Afterwards, he gathered his stuff, said goodbye to his parents and waited impatiently outside for the bus.  
  
Cosmo and Wanda appeared beside him. He glanced up at them with an irritated look and said, "What do you guys want?"  
  
"Well I'd like to know why your attitude has changed. You never really told us what your dream was about." Wanda pointed out.  
  
Timmy paused and sighed with aggravation. "I was popular and I was Trixie's boyfriend. Same as always."  
  
"Except the popular part." Wanda pointed out again.  
  
"Well, yeah, I guess. But what does that have to do with anything?" Timmy questioned her.  
  
Wanda was about to speak when Cosmo said, after being mostly silent the entire time, "Well obviously, since Timmy dreamed he was popular, his attitude must be the same as the other popular kids. Selfish, rude, and self-centered."  
  
Wanda and Timmy glared at him, wondering how he was able to figure this out.  
  
"What?" Cosmo queried after seeing the looks of disbelief on their faces.  
  
"Anyway," Timmy continued. "If you guy's have such a problem with my attitude why don't you just leave me alone?"  
  
"OK, fine. Then we'll leave you alone." Wanda said. And with that, they disappeared.  
  
Timmy knew he shouldn't have said what he did, but he figured everything would be fine after he and Trixie met up on the bus. And soon enough, the bus came to the front of his house. He got on and took a seat with the popular kids.  
  
At one point in time, Timmy noticed Chester and AJ get on the bus, but he didn't say anything. He felt strange not talking to them, but decided that now he was popular, he would have to stay away from them.  
  
At last, the moment that he had been waiting for arrived. As Trixie got on the bus, the bus driver made his usual announcement: "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the pretty and popular Trixie Tang!"  
  
Trixie took a seat next to Timmy, who said, "Hey Trixie!"  
  
"Hi Timmy!" Trixie said, "So are we still on for tonight?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Timmy said, with a completely love-struck look on his face.  
  
"Well don't forget to meet me at the restaurant at 7. Okay?" Trixie said considerately.  
  
"I won't." Timmy replied.  
  
After talking about their plans for that evening, they finally arrived at school. Although sitting in Crocker's class was the same, other things weren't. At lunch, Timmy sat at the popular table, and he got to use the popular boys bathroom. After school was over, he said goodbye to Trixie and all his friends and began the long walk home.  
  
When he finally got home, he dropped his stuff by the door and dragged himself up to his room and collapsed on his bed. He glanced over at his fishbowl, which was empty.  
  
"Cosmo, Wanda!" Timmy yelled.  
  
They both appeared before him.  
  
"I want to tell you all about my day!" Timmy continued.  
  
So, he told them about Trixie, the table at lunch, and the bathrooms. After he had finished, Wanda said, "Well that sounds great Timmy. But it sounds like any other day, except for the popular part anyway. By the way, you didn't mention Chester and AJ. How do they like the new you?"  
  
Timmy paused for a moment, realizing that he hadn't really talked to them, or noticed them for that matter. "I didn't even talk to them today. So I don't know what they thought of the 'new me.' I wouldn't hang around those losers anyway." He snapped. And with that, he turned his back, not wanting to talk to them anymore.  
  
Timmy sat on the edge of his bed thinking about what he had said and what his life was like before today. After thinking about it for a while, he realized that he kinda missed his 'old' life. "What am I thinking?" he thought to himself, "This life is way better than my 'old' one.although I do miss hanging out with Chester and AJ."  
  
- That evening -  
  
Timmy luckily didn't have to deal with Vicky that evening, just trying to get around his parents.  
  
Downstairs, Timmy headed toward the door when his father said, "Young man, where do you think you're going?"  
  
Timmy stammered, searching for an excuse when finally he just blurted out, "I'm going over to a friends house."  
  
His father looked at him sternly, and then simply said, "Okay, have a good time."  
  
Timmy quickly rushed out the door and gave a sigh of relief. Cosmo and Wanda showed up beside him. "Guys, I wish I was at the restaurant." Timmy demanded, and then added, "Please."  
  
And with that, he and his fairy godparents were transported to the front of the restaurant. "Okay guys, this is it. There she is." Timmy said, acknowledging Trixie, waiting inside. "I'm going in." Timmy walked in and was thoughtfully greeted by Trixie. They were seated at a table in the corner of the restaurant. Throughout the meal, they made each other laugh and they talked about various things. It was just like in Timmy's dream.  
  
When they were finished, Timmy asked, "So how did you like dinner Trixie?"  
  
"It was great, Timmy. Thanks." Trixie responded compassionately.  
  
Afterwards, they walked over to the theater. They picked a romantic movie, during which Timmy was kissed beyond his wildest dreams. When he arrived home, he dreamily made his way up to his room and collapsed on his bed. Cosmo and Wanda appeared beside him.  
  
"So how did it go Timmy?" Cosmo questioned.  
  
"It went great!" Timmy responded, "I had the best evening of my life!" And so he went on to tell them about how the dinner went and how he had been kissed beyond his dreams during the movie. When he was finished, he yawned and said, "I'm getting' tired guys." With that, his godparents waved their wands and Timmy was now in his pajamas.  
  
"Night guys," Timmy said and let his head fall on his pillow. His head filled with the thoughts of what happened that evening. He had completely forgotten about what he had wished for the day before.  
  
A/N: So how was chapter 2? Sorry it was kinda dull in some parts. Please review! I'm glad you guys liked my first chapter and I hope you like the second one.  
  
- Timmy 


End file.
